The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum, botanically known as Leucanthemum maximum. 
The new Leucanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Hannover-Münden, Germany. The new Leucanthemum cultivar is floriferous, single-flowering, with yellowish flower color, good flower quality and a good vigor.
The present cultivar originated from a cross made in 1999 of a Leucanthemum selection identified as ‘S055,’ not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a Leucanthemum population identified as ‘65-86,’ not patented, as the male, or pollen parent.
The present cultivar has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Hannover-Münden, Germany, in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, in Angers, France, and in Gilroy, USA since September 2000.
The distinctive characteristics of this new Leucanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. It takes 16 to 18 weeks to produce a finished plant, depending on the temperature.
This new Leucanthemum plant is a perennial in all climatical zones in the US.